My Wicked Life
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Nessa has a twin sister, who was believed to have died at birth, but was adopted and raised by the Cullens. The three Thropp sisters are reunited at Shiz. SethxOC, slight Bessa and Gloq, definite Fiyeraba.
1. Raised by the Cullens

_My Wicked Life_

_Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen's POV_

My name is Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen. I was raised by my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen—I am the only human in my family, besides Uncle Charlie. I rejoined my 'twin' sister—we're not really twins—only the other Cullens and the Quileutes know that, though—Alice and we posed as twins since we looked almost alike.

"Alice," I said in a soft voice. "Yes, Madison?" she asked. "Listen, remember how I'd zone out sometimes when I was younger and you and the others didn't know what was going on?" I asked, a little nervous. "Of course I remember," she laughed. "I'm a vampire, remember?" "Oh, yeah," I laughed back. "And vampires don't forget anything," we said together. Suddenly, I whispered, "I do have a twin out there somewhere." "What?" Alice hissed at me. Suddenly she grabbed me and yanked me into the house, dragging me to the room we shared. "Start talking," she hissed at me.

"Okay," I said slowly. "There were—are—three of us—all girls—Mother died when Nessarose—Nessa, as she prefers to be called—and I were born—we've never seen her. The oldest of us, Elphaba, is green, and Father hates her." Alice nodded wordlessly and then I said, "Please, Alice, don't think about this. You and Jasper both know how happy I'm here, being a Cullen, but I'm also a Thropp. I'm Nessa's younger sister and the youngest of three of us." Alice said, "I won't. This will be our little secret." I nodded and hugged Alice tightly. Then she jumped out the window, calling back to me, "I'm going on a quick hunting trip. Call me if you need me." I nodded, knowing she meant, "Don't try anything that'll get you into trouble."

Like Alice, I too have visions—but Carlisle found me when I was a baby and I've lived with the Cullens ever since—I see the past, sometimes, sometimes the future, and sometimes even the present—but mostly it's just the past—so I've known my entire life that I was adopted—I have a twin sister somewhere—Nessarose Thropp. She's stuck in a wheelchair—maybe we'll meet someday.

After Alice left the room, I flopped on my bed and said, to myself, "If I only I hadn't been so stupid and stopped when I'd had the chance." Brushing my hair away from the left half of my face, I stared again at the scars I had to carry for the rest of my life. I knew what happened that day—I was standing too close to Leah when a bear attacked us. Trying to protect me, she phased, deliberately hurting me—that's what I know happened—I remember everything from that day—Carlisle and Esme both know that I remember what happened. There was no bear—only me and Leah—she hated me then and she hates me now—she calls me, 'leech-lover'—since I'm dating Alistair Italiano. Of course, Embry, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Seth, and the rest of Sam's pack all call me 'vampire girl' but that's a whole lot better than 'leech-lover.'


	2. Uh Oh, A Family Meeting

Carlisle walked to the base of the stairs and called up, to me, "Madison, come on downstairs. We're going to have a family meeting." "Coming," I called back. I pulled my hair back over my face and raced down the stairs. "Here I am, Daddy," I said. "Hi, Momma," I said, waving to Esme as she walked in the front door, followed by Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Then Seth came in and I waved to him. I ran over to him and hugged him and said, "Hiya, Seth." "Hey, Madison," he replied. Only Alistair could call me Tiffany. Then Embry and Quil and they stood a few feet away. Leah came in last, and I cringed away from her, fearing she'd lose her temper again.

"So, Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing," Carlisle said, a little too evenly. I already knew we'd be moving eventually, and I didn't know when. "Then what is it?" Bella asked, looking at Edward, who was shrugging—he didn't know either. I turned to Alice—my 'twin'—who also shrugged—now I was worried. Carlisle looked at Esme and as she began to say our full names, we got a little more worried, thinking that we were in trouble, "Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, Edward Masen Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, and Embry Call Carlisle and I think it might be for the best if you go to college." We all stared at each other and I asked, "Where?" Esme sighed and said, "We're moving to Munchkinland next week—we've already registered our kids—you, Madison, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob. Leah, you, and Embry will have to decide what you want to do, but if you decide you want to go to Shiz with the kids, you can—we did fill out the forms for the two of you. Quil, we're going to let you remain here in Forks to stay close to Claire." He nodded and Leah said, "We'll go too." Then Carlisle looked at all of us and said, "You can all go now."

We all leapt up and wandered outside. I sat down on the porch steps and Alice joined me. "Hey, Alice," I said. "Hey, Madison," she replied. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked slowly. "About the future?" She nodded slowly. "Can you—do you—see me meeting my sister, my sisters." I said quickly. Alice sighed and said, "I'll need to check," and then turning to me, said, "Yes, I do. You'll meet your sisters when we reach Shiz in a few days." I nodded eagerly.


	3. Family Reunion

A few days later, the twelve of us all left for Shiz. I was more than a little nervous, because Alice and I both knew I'd be meeting my biological sisters for the first time, and my biological father—we didn't think about it at all—when I was talking to Nessa in one of our mental conversations, I was also careful to block Edward.

When we reached Shiz, I saw that we were right behind a family of three. I glanced at Alice and she nodded. Concentrating, I thought, _Hi, Nessarose. __**Madison? Please, Father says I just made you up—that you're not real.**__ I am real, Nessa. Turn around._ Nessa sighed, and, after turning around towards the twelve of us—the eight Cullens and the four Quileutes—, grabbed Elphaba's arm. "Oh my gosh," she said slowly, shocked. I waved shyly. "Hi, Nessa." I whispered softly. "It's me—told you I was real." Nessa turned to her—our—older sister and said, "Fabala, this is her—the girl I've been telling you about—my twin sister—Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen. That's her family—Edward and Renesmee Masen, Madison's 'twin' sister, Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett and Bella Swan, Jacob and Embry Black and Seth Clearwater and his older, bitter harpy, sister, Leah Clearwater—the last four are all Native Americans—Quileutes." Elphaba sighed and nodded. Frexspar looked at his younger daughter, and said, "Nessa, what have I told you about lying and making things up?" I slowly walked forward, ready to protect my sister. Nessa bit her lip and said, "Father..." "She's not lying, Father," I said, strongly.

When Leah grabbed my arm, I hissed at her, "Let go of me, dog." She released me and, when I stumbled, snapped, "Whatever you want, leech-lover." I struggled back to my feet and began walking over to Seth, I said, "Come on. You can hit Leah for me, later." "Besides, you have to meet my family, too—my biological family as my best friend, 'cuz that's what you are," I added quickly, "and we want to make a good impression on Father. He can be quite difficult." "Okay, Madison, whatever you want," Seth said, smiling gently at me. Soon after that exchange with Seth, I was standing next to Nessa. "Hello, Father. It's been a long time," I said, smiling sweetly at my father. Frexspar choked and then stared at me in shock. "But...you...dead...grave...gone." He choked out, still flustered. I held up my hand and said, "I've lived with the Cullens—they go camping a lot, so I've stayed with my—er—our Uncle Charlie, in La Push—trying to avoid Leah—we don't get along." Then I motioned to Seth, and said, "Father, Elphaba, and Nessa this is my best friend, Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my father, my older sister, Nessarose, and my other older sister, Elphaba." Seth smiled at the three of them and said, "Pleasure to meet you." Frexspar gave him a dagger glare and said, "I don't approve." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Nessa smiled at the two of us. _**Are you happy being friends with Seth?**_ she thought to me. _Yeah, Nessa, I am—he takes good care of me—nearly ripped Leah apart when she left me when we were attacked by the bear—it was pretty scary—keeps me safe for Alistair Italiano—Alistair's my boyfriend.__** YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A BEAR?**_ Nessa thought-shrieked at me. _Nessa, chill out. I'll explain. It's a long story. I don't really remember everything. All I remember is bear, Leah, and waking up in the hospital, I think. I don't even remember what I remember. Does that make any sense? __**No, not really, but who cares?**__ I don't. __**Neither do I.**_

Frexspar held up his hand and said, "How are you able to walk while your twin is stuck in a wheelchair?" I shrugged and said, "Carlisle and the other Cullens, and Seth's family—Jacob, Rachel, Paul, Billy, Sam, Emily—she's nice—Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Seth—basically everyone except for Leah, all helped me. Carlisle fixed my legs—a lot of surgery—I still have the scars—and the others helped me learn how to walk—Leah just shoved me around a lot." Lowering my head, I muttered under my breath. "Don't deny it, mutt." "My cousins, the Denalis—Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar—also helped me learn to walk, too," I added hastily. Leah growled and stepped toward the four of us. Jacob, Embry, and the other Cullens quickly gathered, forming a protective wall around us. I ignored them.

Then I turned back to Nessa. "Nessa, when you were about five, did your face—the left half—ever feel like it was being ripped off?" I asked, slowly, dreading the answer. Nodding, Nessa said, "Yes." Elphaba jumped in and said, "Yeah, she fell out of her wheelchair, grabbed her face, and started screaming in pain. I ran over to her and remember asking, 'Nessa, what is it? What's wrong?' She just kept screaming, "My face hurts!' over and over again. I ran downstairs and said, 'Father, something's wrong with Nessa!' Actually, according to him, I screamed that in his ear, but I don't remember that part. A doctor came and she was fine." I sighed and slowly said, "Here's why your face hurt that day, Nessa." I reached toward my hair and heard the Cullens all stop breathing at the same time—I had never let anyone else see my scars before. Suddenly, I hesitated. Dropping to my knees, I grabbed Nessa's hands. Squeezing them quickly, I then turned said, "No matter what happens, can the three of you promise me something?" Nessa and Elphaba nodded immediately, and after a little coaxing, Frexspar nodded. "Promise me that no matter what happens now you won't stare at me. It bugs me, a lot." I stood up again, and reaching toward the hair that hid my face, I said slowly, "You are among the first people, including my good friend, Emily Young—she's the person I said was nice—my cousins, Tanya Denali, Kate Denali, Garrett Denali, Carmen Denali, Eleazar Denali, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Claire, Quil Ateara, Paul, Rachel Black, Jared, Kim, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Collin, Brady, Sam Uley, Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi, Cauis Volturi, Sulpicia Volturi, Athenodora Volturi, Renata Volturi, Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi, Chelsea Volturi, Heidi Volturi, and Corin Volturi to see this." Before I could change my mind, I shoved the hair back. I stood calmly and Frexspar said, "You look awful." Immediately, I knew he hated me. Elphaba reached over and gently touched my shoulder. Nessa wheeled over and asked, "What happened to you, that day?" Glancing at Alice, I quickly went with the public story—the lie. "Leah and I were going for a walk. A bear attacked us, and Leah ran for help. I got hurt. Then I fainted, and when I woke up, I was in the hospital with Carlisle stitching up my face." Nessa, Elphaba, and Frexspar all nodded, completely buying the lie—I sighed and thought, _We go with the public story to explain my scars, agreed, guys?_ Edward nodded quietly at me.


	4. Finding Out Who's Rooming With Who

After I finished writing my letter to Carlisle and Esme I decided to just find Seth and ask him if we could write to Emily—maybe even invite her and Sam to visit us while we were here at Shiz—it would make my life less miserable, since I was refusing to take sides in my roommates' fight—against each other. As I set off in search of Seth, some of the other students said, "You're supporting the green bean over Miss Galinda, are you crazy?" Nessa wheeled over to me and thought to me, _**How could you support Miss Galinda Upland over your own sister?**_I sighed and said, "Oh, no." I spun on my ankle and took off running. I darted down the hallway, and muttered to myself, "Oh, come on, Alice, see that I'm in trouble and get me out of here." As I ran, I saw Seth, and he grinned at me. I grabbed his hand and said, "Come on, Seth. We gotta run." "What happened?" he growled. Holding up my hands, I ordered, "Calm." Seth nodded and I said, "Everyone, but Nessa thinks I'm taking Elphaba's side against Galinda and Nessa thinks I'm taking Galinda's side against Elphaba, but I'm not. I'm—I expressed a desire to remain neutral—being Switzerland." "Bella?" He asked. I nodded swiftly and said, "Let's just go, before they find us." Seth nodded and said, "Alice isn't far—just down the hall—she's waiting for you." I nodded, gratefully, and took off running again.

Nessa wheeled after me—and the others followed her. Elphaba saw Nessa following me and asked, "What is it?" "Is our sister going against you—siding with Miss Galinda?" "No," Elphaba replied. "So she's on your side," Nessa guessed. "No," Elphaba replied. "Then whose side is she on?" Nessa demanded. "No one's," Elphaba said. "She is neutral—in her words, 'I am Switzerland.'—I'm hoping one of the Cullens can explain what she meant by that." "We'd better help her, though," Nessa said, glancing in the direction that the students had run. "They won't give her a chance to explain and they're chasing her—hope she runs fast."

I soon saw Alice, who grabbed me and half-threw me to Rosalie, who began running. I scrunched up my face, closed my eyes tightly, and curled up into a ball. When we stopped, I was flung onto a bed. I grimaced and slowly sat up, when suddenly, I choked and sank back into the bed. My head spun and I just lay still until I could get up—I felt a vision coming on and I groaned. Sitting up slowly, keeping my eyes closed to see my vision more clearly, I said, "Nessa, Seth, stop her." Rosalie raised her eyebrows and said, "Go, stop Nessa, before she gets herself hurt." I nodded and prepared to leave when Alice entered the room.

I looked up and Alice said, "Makeover time." I glared at her and said, "No." Alice nodded and Renesmee skipped in and said, "Hi, Aunt Madison." "Hey, Nessie," I replied. "How's Jacob?" "Fine," she told me. Turning to Alice, she asked, "Where are my parents?" "Right here, Renesmee," Bella said, entering the room. I sighed as I watched Bella and Edward enter the room.

Edward looked at me and said, "Your roommates hate each other and all the students think you're taking Elphaba's side over Galinda. Nessa did think you're supporting Galinda instead of Elphaba, but now thinks that the students want to murder you. She's debating telling Seth." I sprang to my feet then, and said, "She can't. She'll get hurt. Or Elphaba will—it's bad enough that my face got ripped off—I won't let my sisters get hurt—I'll go talk her out of telling Seth." Edward nodded and I raced to find Nessa.

I found her, just as she found Seth. "Seth, I need to talk to you," Nessa began slowly. I raced over to her, and clamped my hand over her mouth. I pulled her away and said, "Just being paranoid." As soon as we were away from Seth, I released her. "What was _that_ for, sister?" Nessa snarled at me. "I _was_ trying to protect you." "So _was_ I, Nessa, I was trying to protect you." I snapped back. "Besides, if Seth gets upset, no one, except for me, can tell him to remain calm—only I can tell him what to do for that matter—no one, not even you." I growled at her. She glared at me. Elphaba arrived and giving each of us one look, said, "I'll leave." I shook my head and Nessa said, "Fabala, no, stay." Elphaba nodded and I said, "Nessa nearly upset my best friend—you can't just tell a—Seth—that I'm in trouble or something and expect him to remain calm—it's not his nature, besides, Nessa, I already told Seth that I was neutral—Switzerland." Elphaba threw up her hands, completely frustrated. "Will you please explain to us what you mean by _that_?" she yelled at me. "My sister, Bella, when she was dating Edward, my best friend's family and my family didn't get along—so to stop the fighting over her, so they could focus on killing Victoria, Bella declared herself neutral—declared herself Switzerland. I got the idea from her."

Elphaba and Nessa both nodded. Then I said, "Elphaba, you can go now." "I'll stay," Elphaba replied. I nodded and began thinking what I'd wanted to say to Nessa. _Okay, Nessa, here's why I stopped you from talking to Seth._Nessa nodded and said, "You're going to talk, right?" I shook my head and sent the vision into her head. Nessa raised her eyebrows in confusion.


	5. Loathing And Declaring Myself Neutral

I sat down at one of the three desks in the room—and attempted to begin writing home to my parents—to Carlisle and Esme. I glanced up at Elphaba and Galinda listened to the two of them declare their loathing for each other. Setting my pen down, before I'd even gotten a chance to begin writing, I stood up and said, "Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda, just so we're clear on this, do not drag me into this argument. I am neutral. I will not take sides in the 'Miss Elphaba loathes Miss Galinda and Miss Galinda loathes Miss Elphaba' thing. I am Switzerland."

They both nodded and Galinda looked confused, and I thought that Elphaba quickly understood what I meant when I said, 'I am Switzerland'—I had meant that I was neutral—but she hadn't. I listened quietly to the fighting that went on between the two other roommates, completely ignoring them.

"_**Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical. My dear Father. THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ. BUT OF COURSE I'LL CARE FOR NESSA. BUT OF COURSE I'LL RISE ABOVE IT. FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND. YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS... UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PELICULAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE... BLONDE. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. MY FACE IS FLUSHING. WHAT IS THE FEELING? FERVID AS A FLAME! DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES!: LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING! FOR YOUR FACE... FOR YOUR VOICE... FOR YOUR CLOTHING... LET'S JUST SAY: I LOTHE IT ALL! EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING. THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION. IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG. THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD. HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD! SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR! WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS, BUT, GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTYER! WELL, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US! HUMPH! POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED. WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE! WE SHARE YOUR... WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING. I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. LET'S JUST SAY: WE LOATHE IT ALL. OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING? DOES IT HAVE A NAME? EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES EVERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL... YES! AHHH... AHHH... LOATHING! LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION. LOATHING! IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION. LOATHING! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST, AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING, FOR FOREVER LOATHING, LOATHING, TRULY DEEPLY LOATHING YOU, LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING! BOO! AHH!"**_

I faced the two of them and _**FINALLY**_ began writing. _"Dear Carlisle and Esme, Hi Momma and Daddy. I miss you already. I'm not sure if Alice has written to you about this, but the two of us have a secret. I would have told you yesterday, but I didn't want you think that I wasn't happy living with you, because I am, I really am. I miss you. Of course, the rooming is fine here at Shiz—my two roommates loathe each other. I'm just glad I didn't stuck with the dog—you know I mean Leah. There's been no improvement in my relationship with my future sister-in-law. Anyway, the secret is that I do have a twin sister—Nessarose Thropp. Her—my—older sister, Elphaba Thropp—" _Glancing up, I asked, "Elphaba, what is our family's title, I mean, your title?" "Thropp Third Descending." She called back. "Thanks," I replied. _"Elphaba Thropp Third Descending, is one of my two roommates. My other roommate is Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. They loathe each other and I've already declared myself neutral—declared myself Switzerland—it's not nearly as bad as the arguments between the werewolves and vampires, but it's still pretty bad and I don't wanna get caught in the middle of it. The thing is, about my two sisters—Nessa and Elphaba—I've met them—here at Shiz. Father thinks—er—thought I was dead. I don't understand. I miss you, but could you please explain what happened that day, when I became a Cullen? Your loving daughter, Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen."_


	6. Telling Seth about Loathing and Scaring

A few days later, the twelve of us all left for Shiz. I was more than a little nervous, because Alice and I both knew I'd be meeting my biological sisters for the first time, and my biological father—we didn't think about it at all—when I was talking to Nessa in one of our mental conversations, I was also careful to block Edward.

When we reached Shiz, I saw that we were right behind a family of three. I glanced at Alice and she nodded. Concentrating, I thought, _Hi, Nessarose. __**Madison? Please, Father says I just made you up—that you're not real.**__ I am real, Nessa. Turn around._ Nessa sighed, and, after turning around towards the twelve of us—the eight Cullens and the four Quileutes—, grabbed Elphaba's arm. "Oh my gosh," she said slowly, shocked. I waved shyly. "Hi, Nessa." I whispered softly. "It's me—told you I was real." Nessa turned to her—our—older sister and said, "Fabala, this is her—the girl I've been telling you about—my twin sister—Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen. That's her family—Edward and Renesmee Masen, Madison's 'twin' sister, Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett and Bella Swan, Jacob and Embry Black and Seth Clearwater and his older, bitter harpy, sister, Leah Clearwater—the last four are all Native Americans—Quileutes." Elphaba sighed and nodded. Frexspar looked at his younger daughter, and said, "Nessa, what have I told you about lying and making things up?" I slowly walked forward, ready to protect my sister. Nessa bit her lip and said, "Father..." "She's not lying, Father," I said, strongly.

When Leah grabbed my arm, I hissed at her, "Let go of me, dog." She released me and, when I stumbled, snapped, "Whatever you want, leech-lover." I struggled back to my feet and began walking over to Seth, I said, "Come on. You can hit Leah for me, later." "Besides, you have to meet my family, too—my biological family as my best friend, 'cuz that's what you are," I added quickly, "and we want to make a good impression on Father. He can be quite difficult." "Okay, Madison, whatever you want," Seth said, smiling gently at me. Soon after that exchange with Seth, I was standing next to Nessa. "Hello, Father. It's been a long time," I said, smiling sweetly at my father. Frexspar choked and then stared at me in shock. "But...you...dead...grave...gone." He choked out, still flustered. I held up my hand and said, "I've lived with the Cullens—they go camping a lot, so I've stayed with my—er—our Uncle Charlie, in La Push—trying to avoid Leah—we don't get along." Then I motioned to Seth, and said, "Father, Elphaba, and Nessa this is my best friend, Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is my father, my older sister, Nessarose, and my other older sister, Elphaba." Seth smiled at the three of them and said, "Pleasure to meet you." Frexspar gave him a dagger glare and said, "I don't approve." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Nessa smiled at the two of us. _**Are you happy being friends with Seth?**_ she thought to me. _Yeah, Nessa, I am—he takes good care of me—nearly ripped Leah apart when she left me when we were attacked by the bear—it was pretty scary—keeps me safe for Alistair Italiano—Alistair's my boyfriend.__** YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A BEAR?**_ Nessa thought-shrieked at me. _Nessa, chill out. I'll explain. It's a long story. I don't really remember everything. All I remember is bear, Leah, and waking up in the hospital, I think. I don't even remember what I remember. Does that make any sense? __**No, not really, but who cares?**__ I don't. __**Neither do I.**_

Frexspar held up his hand and said, "How are you able to walk while your twin is stuck in a wheelchair?" I shrugged and said, "Carlisle and the other Cullens, and Seth's family—Jacob, Rachel, Paul, Billy, Sam, Emily—she's nice—Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Embry, and Seth—basically everyone except for Leah, all helped me. Carlisle fixed my legs—a lot of surgery—I still have the scars—and the others helped me learn how to walk—Leah just shoved me around a lot." Lowering my head, I muttered under my breath. "Don't deny it, mutt." "My cousins, the Denalis—Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar—also helped me learn to walk, too," I added hastily. Leah growled and stepped toward the four of us. Jacob, Embry, and the other Cullens quickly gathered, forming a protective wall around us. I ignored them.

Then I turned back to Nessa. "Nessa, when you were about five, did your face—the left half—ever feel like it was being ripped off?" I asked, slowly, dreading the answer. Nodding, Nessa said, "Yes." Elphaba jumped in and said, "Yeah, she fell out of her wheelchair, grabbed her face, and started screaming in pain. I ran over to her and remember asking, 'Nessa, what is it? What's wrong?' She just kept screaming, "My face hurts!' over and over again. I ran downstairs and said, 'Father, something's wrong with Nessa!' Actually, according to him, I screamed that in his ear, but I don't remember that part. A doctor came and she was fine." I sighed and slowly said, "Here's why your face hurt that day, Nessa." I reached toward my hair and heard the Cullens all stop breathing at the same time—I had never let anyone else see my scars before. Suddenly, I hesitated. Dropping to my knees, I grabbed Nessa's hands. Squeezing them quickly, I then turned said, "No matter what happens, can the three of you promise me something?" Nessa and Elphaba nodded immediately, and after a little coaxing, Frexspar nodded. "Promise me that no matter what happens now you won't stare at me. It bugs me, a lot." I stood up again, and reaching toward the hair that hid my face, I said slowly, "You are among the first people, including my good friend, Emily Young—she's the person I said was nice—my cousins, Tanya Denali, Kate Denali, Garrett Denali, Carmen Denali, Eleazar Denali, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Claire, Quil Ateara, Paul, Rachel Black, Jared, Kim, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Collin, Brady, Sam Uley, Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi, Cauis Volturi, Sulpicia Volturi, Athenodora Volturi, Renata Volturi, Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi, Chelsea Volturi, Heidi Volturi,Corin Volturi, and Alistair Italiano to see this." Before I could change my mind, I shoved the hair back. I stood calmly and Frexspar said, "You look awful." Immediately, I knew he hated me. Elphaba reached over and gently touched my shoulder. Nessa wheeled over and asked, "What happened to you, that day?" Glancing at Alice, I quickly went with the public story—the lie. "Leah and I were going for a walk. A bear attacked us, and Leah ran for help. I got hurt. Then I fainted, and when I woke up, I was in the hospital with Carlisle stitching up my face." Nessa, Elphaba, and Frexspar all nodded, completely buying the lie—I sighed and thought, _We go with the public story to explain my scars, agreed, guys?_ Edward nodded quietly at me.


	7. Writing to Father, Sam, and Emily

After I finished showing Nessa my vision, she looked flustered for a few seconds, and then asked, "What was _that_?" I grinned and said, "I see visions—like Alice—but not always of the future—I see the past, present, and sometimes the future. "I just have to be close—emotionally—to the person I'm watching—to see his or her past, present, and future," I informed my two sisters. Elphaba grinned and said, "So you can see me or Nessa, right?" I nodded quickly and added, "And the Quileutes and Nessie—for some reason, what Alice can't see, I can see and what I can't see, she can see—she also can't see me as clearly as the rest of the family. I just don't know why." Nessa and Elphaba both nodded and then I said, "I have to go talk to Seth and write another letter." "To Father, right," Nessa guessed. "Yeah, to Father," I agreed quickly, blocking Nessa so I could silently curse myself—she hated it when she heard me mentally swearing—way too religious for my liking.

I rejoined Seth and said, "Seth, I gotta write to Father—and I don't have a clue on what to say—I can't mention Leah as 'the dog' and I'm not sure what to write about and what if he gets angry over what I write?" Seth hugged me and said, "Just write—explain to him about the imprinting bond..." "Imprinting commitment," I corrected. "That's what I meant," Seth said quickly. "And that I'll come explain the phase thing to him—and that he must tell no one of what he knows." I nodded and added, "Think we could write to Emily and Sam—invite them to visit once we're definitely settled in, here at Shiz?" Seth nodded and said, "That is a very good idea." "Thanks, Seth," I said, kissing his cheek, before running off to go back to my room.

_My dear Father, the rooming here at Shiz is okay. Anyway, even though Elphaba and I are rooming together, neither one of us are rooming with Nessarose. We will both care for her, of course. I will keep my sister safe—away from anything that could harm her—believe me, it's a dangerous world out there. I've known Seth since I was a baby—until I was four, he was my nanny, when I turned four and up until now, he's been my best friend, we went to La Push High School for freshman year and junior year together—we went to junior prom there as friends—and Alistair came and the two of us—Alistair and myself—both went to Forks High School for sophomore year and senior year also together—we went to senior prom at Forks High, as a couple. Carlisle and Esme both approve of my relationship with Alistair, even though he's not a vegetarian, so please don't be difficult about us. Elphaba, Seth, and I will care for Nessa. Love, Madison Thropp._

I found Seth again and then we began writing to Emily and Sam.

_Dear Sam and Emily, we miss you. Apparently I've met my real twin sister—Nessarose Thropp. I'll admit that she is extremely religious—almost scary religious. I don't think that's a good thing. Seth says hi. Anyway, I know I shouldn't complain, but Nessa is way too religious for my liking—I think she could make someone go atheist—I think that's what happened with Elphaba. Anyway, the reason we're writing is to invite you to visit us sometimes here at Shiz. Love, Seth and Madison_

After we finished our letter to Emily and Sam, I mailed both letters.


	8. Missing Alistair and Seth

_I own nothing in this chapter and story—oh, wait, I do own Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen._

When Seth took the letter and left for Munchkinland, I said to him, "Hurry back." "I will, and I'll miss you every second I'm gone, buddy." I hugged him as hard as I could and repeated, "Hurry back." I also added, "I'll be watching for your return." He nodded and a few hours later, I saw him reach Munchkinland safely, and I knew he'd come back as soon as he could.

While I was waiting for my werewolf and best friend, Seth Clearwater to return, and my vampire and boyfriend Alistair Italiano to arrive, I went back to the room. I sat down on my bed and pulling out my iPod, flipped through the songs until I found the one I wanted. I put my earbuds in and hit Play. Without even realizing what was happening, I began to sing along with the song I was listening to—_A Hero Comes Home_.

"_Out of the mist of history, he'll come again—sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation. Signs of a savior, like fire on the water. It's what we prayed for—one of our own. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home. Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light, surrounded by hopelessness, he finds the will to fight. There's no surrender, always remember it doesn't end here, we're not alone. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home. And he will come back on a crimson tide, dead or alive and even though we know the bridge has burned, he will return, he will return. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home. He knows of places unknown, but always a hero comes home. Someday they'll carve in stone—"The hero comes home"—he goes and comes back alone, but always a hero comes home. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home."_

I sat up and trotted outside, singing, "Alistair's here, Alistair's here, Alistair's here." Most of the other kids, except for the Cullens, Nessa, Elphaba, Jacob, Embry, and Leah, who were all used to me, looked at me like I was crazy.


	9. Alistair's Here and Talking to my sister

I ran over to Alistair and asked, "Did you miss me?" "Of course, I did," he replied. I hugged him and said, "Tiffany, have you been staying out of trouble—no attracting any dangerous things here to Shiz?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up, Alistair." He grinned impishly—giving me the smile I could never resist—and I said, "Nothing bad has happened, yet."

Later, Elphaba asked, "What did Alistair mean when he said, 'Tiffany, have you been staying out of trouble—no attracting any dangerous things here to Shiz?'" I grinned and said, "I'm a bit of a danger magnet, sis." She nodded quietly and Nessa, who'd heard me, laughed and I rolled my eyes at her.

Then I said, "Nessa, do you think Father would get mad at me if I were to take you to see some really stupid, but still very violent movie?" "Like corrupt me?" she asked. "Yup," I replied. Elphaba glared at me and said, "No movie." I scowled and muttered, "Party pooper." Nessa laughed again.

Then I rejoined Alice and asked, "Alice, give me an estimate. In reality, how long will Elphaba and Galinda really loathe each other?" Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Up until the middle of next week." I laughed and said, "And we'll all be friends then." Alice nodded and said, "Are you a psychic or something?" "Maybe," I laughed.


	10. Something Bad's Happening in Oz

I rejoined my two roommates and said "See you in class, guys." Elphaba nodded and then when we got to Dr. Dillamond's class, we learned we had a quiz. I glanced at Alice, who shook her head. I nodded and shot a glance at Bella who shook her head slightly. I nodded and grabbed a blank sheet of paper and Nessa and I both blocked each other—so no one could suspect we were cheating.

When Dr. Dillamond flipped the board over to give us the quiz, it was blank, except for one sentence. "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD." I glanced at Edward and noticed him shaking his head in response to something he'd heard and looking at Bella, so I assumed it was something she'd thought. Everyone, but Elphaba and myself, left and I glanced at Elphaba and turned to leave, when she asked, "You can see things, sometimes right?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, why?" "Do you think you could see who did this?" "You mean search the past?" I asked, uncertainly. She nodded and I sat down at my desk and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly, as I became a statue, or as close to a statue a human could be. Elphaba said, "Doctor Dillamond, I think my sister can help—she sees things—that have happened, are happening, and will happen." He nodded and began talking to her about what was happening in Oz—I heard every word, but didn't respond.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba. The things one hears these days. Dreadful things. I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX NO LONGER PERMITTED TO TEACH WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH. AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK, A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK, FORBIDDEN TO PREACH. NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH. ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE TO ANYONE WITH PAWS. SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ. SOMETHING BAD? HAPPENING IN OZ? SOMETHING BAAAAD. Sorry, bad. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. SO NOTHING BAD. I hope you're right. NOTHING ALL THAT BAD. NOTHING TRULY BAAAAAAD... Sorry, bad. IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE IN OZ."_

I returned to reality slowly, shaking my head and said, "I'm sorry, Elphaba and Doctor Dillamond, but I can't see who did this. I can't search the past—the visions have to come to me—I can't force them to come and whoever was involved was messing with both my vision and Alice's vision, too, which I thought was nearly impossible."


	11. Dancing Through Life

After we had been at Shiz for a week, Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus came to Shiz. He immediately planned a party and everyone went, including myself and Elphaba—I only went, because Corin sweet-talked me into going with him and I couldn't resist him in anything.

"_THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON. BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW. THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW. BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN? STOP STUDYING STRIFE AND LEARN TO LIVE 'THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...' DANCING THROUGH LIFE, SKIMMING THE SURFACE. GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH. LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. WHY THINK TOO HARD WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. NO NEED TO TOUGH IT WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. SWAYING AND SWEEPING AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL. LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS. THOSE WHO DON'T TRY NEVER LOOK FOOLISH DANCING THROUGH LIFE. MINDLESS AND CARELESS. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE. WOES ARE FLEETING. BLOWS ARE GLANCING WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH LIFE! So, what's the most swankified place in town? That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Sounds perfect! LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. WE'LL MEET THERE LATER CAN DANCE TILL IT'S LIGHT. FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL—GIVE HER A WHIRL. RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROM. COME ON, FOLLOW ME. YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE. DANCIUNG THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. NOTHING MATTER, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. Miss Galinda—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, waiting, all night. Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? SEE THAT TRAGIC'LLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL, THE ONE IN THE CHAIR. IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE AND NOT SHE. GEE—I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO IF THAT SOMEONE WERE TO GO INVITER HER. Well, maybe—I could invite her. OH, BIQ, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME? So... So, I'll be picking you up around eight? After all—NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER. IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. YOU'RE PERFECT. YOU'RE PERFECT. SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER, BORN TO BE FOREVER DANCING THROUGH LIFE. Oh, Elphaba-isn't it wonderful? FIN'LLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME. AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER. ELPHABA, SEE, WE DESERVE EACH OTHRE AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ. Please, Elphaba, try to understand... I DO... Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were just talking about you—And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! IT'S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON'T YOU THINK? YOU KNOW BLACK IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, THIS AND YOU! YOU'RE BOTH SO SMART! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, SO HERE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART! Listen— NESSA. Yes? UH—NESSA, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A REASON WHY, WELL, WHEY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT. Oh, Boq, I know why. You do? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME. WELL—ISN'T THAT RIGHT? No! No! It's because, because...BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! Oh, Boq, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL! AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER! DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE! AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE, BOQ? You know what? LET'S DANCE... What? LET'S DANCE! DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. AND THE STRANGE THING: YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!"_

When Elphaba arrived, and everyone, except for Alice, Nessa, Boq, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Leah, Embry, Corin, and myself, started snickering at her, I grabbed Alistair and said, "C'mon. I'm not gonna let Elphaba's night get ruined." He nodded and we spun around and joined her. Soon, the other Cullens joined us, and the others moved further away from us—not wanting to be too close to such grace and beauty. Then Galinda joined Elphaba and everyone started dancing again.


	12. Secrets, Surprises, and Popular

That night the three of us—Galinda, Elphaba, and myself—returned to the room and shared secrets. Galinda said, "Fiyero and I are getting married." I stared at her and Elphaba said, "He proposed after one date?" "He doesn't know it yet—uh," she said. I rolled my eyes and after chasing Galinda around and finally stealing her little green bottle back from Galinda who'd stolen it out from under her pillow, Elphaba said, "This bottle was my mother's." Then she said, "As for secrets, my father hates me." I hugged her and said, "Father hates me too, 'cuz of my scars." She nodded and turning to Galinda who'd gasped in horror, said, "That's not the secret. The secret is it's my fault that Nessa's stuck in a wheelchair and Madison is so deathly pale..." "Actually, Elphaba," I corrected. "At home, in Forks, the sun never shines—so the only people to have tans are the Quileutes—everyone else is pale—and I don't stick out too much at home." She nodded and said, "See, Father didn't want another green child, so he made Mother chew milkflowers all the time. Nessa and Madison were both born too early, and everyone thought Madison was dead, but apparently she wasn't. Mother never woke up." I shook my head and said, "If I'd been born in Forks, I'd still probably be this pale." Galinda nodded and said, "That was the milk flowers, Elphaba, not you. Don't blame yourself." Elphaba nodded in agreement with what Galinda and I both said.

Then I stood up and walked over to Galinda's mirror. I stared in the mirror and began slowly, telling my story. "You two may not believe me, but I didn't always hide my face—the left half, I mean. I used to be so beautiful. I was so vain, then, Galinda, and Elphaba, so very vain. Although, now that I think about, I probably still am. I'm ashamed of that, now. The only reason I hide my face now—other than the horrid scars—is a girl I know, a girl I loathe with such unadulterated loathing that it makes your mutual loathing for each other like nothing—Jennifer Crowley—gets her personality from her mother, who hated my entire family." "What's the big secret?" Galinda demanded. "I'm getting there, Galinda," I shot back. Elphaba glanced at Galinda and said, "Let Madison tell the story." I nodded in gratitude and said, "Galinda and Elphaba, you see, Jennifer and I were very competitive—we competed from the time we could walk and talk—I hated her. While she ran around, I struggled to walk. While she struggled to say something, talking came naturally to me. After I got hurt, I was afraid to face her, but with the rest of the Cullens all helping me, I was soon over fearing facing her—during sophomore and senior years of high school."

Elphaba hugged me and said, "I've _so_ got your back, sis." Galinda nodded in agreement and said, "Me too, and since I'm so popular, everyone else here at Shiz will back you too, Maddie." I grinned and said, "Yes, you can call Maddie, but just so we're clear, only Alistair can call me Tiffany." Elphaba and Galinda both nodded in agreement. Turning to Elphaba, she said, "I'm going to call you, Elphie." "It's perky," Elphaba said. Galinda then said, "And you can call me, Galinda." Then I faced the two of them and said, "You were wrong—you're not going to loathe each other for life—and I knew all along that you'd become friends." "You did?" Elphaba asked, while Galinda gasped in shock. "Yep," I said. "I'm not the only one in the family who sees things, Elphaba and Galinda," I said. "Alice sees things too, and sometimes if she really concentrate, she can see the two of you and Nessa, but I'm more attuned to Nessa since she's my twin and everything, thus making it easier for me to see her, you Miss Elphaba, and you, as well, Miss Galinda." Galinda nodded silently.

Then I realized she wanted to make us popular, but since I'd lived with the Cullens long enough, I knew how to sneak out of unpleasant situations, but I wasn't as good at it as the other Cullens,—I couldn't take Elphaba with me, though—so I grabbed my iPod and went outside to be alone for a little bit.

"_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. You really don't have to do that. I know—that's what makes me so nice. WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I—AND LET'S FACE IT, WHO ISN'T LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?—MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED. AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER, I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER. I KNOW, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED. AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE, THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE. DON'T WORRY. I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED. FOLLOW MY LEAD, AND, YES INDEED, YOU WILL BE...POPULAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR! I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYS WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS, LIITLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE, OOO. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR, HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR. EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR! I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR! YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS! YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS! KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW, SO LET'S START, 'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO. DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS. THINK OF AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS. NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SISTER, AND ADVISER—THERE'S NOBODY WISER—NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR. I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR. AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE, INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE... ARE... THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU FROM BECOMING POPU-LER... __LAR... LA, LA, LA, LA. WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR. __WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES, I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF TO THINK OF CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS. DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. HA! THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE—IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR! IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE. IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED, SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE VERY, VERY POPULAR LIKE ME! Why, Miss Elphaba—look at you. You're beautiful. I—I have to go—You're welcome. AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST YOUR DISINTEREST, I KNOW CLANSDESTINEDLY YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT—YOUR NEWFOUND POPULARITY. HA! LA, LA, LA, LA. YOU'LL BE POPULAR, JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR AS ME!"_

I returned to the room a few minutes before Elphaba did, and told Galinda that I didn't know where Miss Elphaba was. Then Elphaba arrived and, before Galinda could start talking, I said, "Here's an idea, Galinda. Let's go to sleep, before someone ends up in the hospital and I really don't want to have to go see Carlisle in the middle of the night—not that he'd be surprised to see me—I tended to land myself in the hospital, a lot when I was younger." They both nodded and we all fell into bed exhausted.


	13. Elphaba's Not That Girl

A few days later, Doctor Dillamond was taken away by a group of soldiers. Elphaba was very upset about that, and I thought, _Edward, what is going on? Did Alice see anything about this? If yes, tell me exactly what she saw during lunch. Make sure she talks to me—this is a sibling need to know thing._ Edward nodded silently, acknowledging hearing my thoughts.

I watched Elphaba anxiously as a cage, holding a lion cub, was brought into the room, carried by our new teacher Dr. Niddik—who I immediately disliked. I scowled as he began explaining the logic of having cages—I didn't like it at all, and neither did Elphaba. Elphaba suddenly lost her temper and Fiyero and I both escaped harm—I knew that the Cullens were only faking to blend—I had several unusual quirks—one, sometimes I was immune to Elphaba's temper, other times I wasn't, two, sometimes I was affected by the other Cullens' abilities, other times I wasn't, three, I was someone who was immune to Corin's gift, Jane, Alec, and Demetri's abilities, as well as Aro. Even Marcus's gift didn't affect me. I didn't understand why—unless it was because when I become a vampire, my gift would be a physical shield, which are very rare—most gifts are mental—except for Jasper who truly affected a person's emotions.

Elphaba and Fiyero ran outside, with the cage—I followed them to tell Elphaba I was immune to her powers for some strange reason. After Fiyero left with the lion cage, I joined Elphaba. "Hey, sis," I said evenly. She jumped and asked, "Weren't you in class earlier?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I was. I saw you freak out." "But how you are outside? Why didn't my loss of control affect you? Why...?" She began asking. I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up, Elphaba." She fell silent and I said, "Like you, I too have an unusual quirk—an immunity to certain things. I am sometimes immune to your powers, Alice's gift, Jasper's gift, Nessie's gift—which is nearly impossible—Bella's gift just bounces off me, Edward's gift, Corin's gift, Jane's gift, Alec's gift, Kate's gift—I'm grateful for that—Eleazar's gift, Aro's gift, and Marcus's gift—basically, anyone who's gifted who I've met has not been able to affect me," I explained. "Sometimes," I added hastily as an afterthought. Then I cocked my head and said, "And Alistair, like Demetri, is a tracker, but he feels a pull toward his prey, but he can't track me."

Elphaba nodded and asked, "What about Nessa?" "Carlisle theorizes that since I was raised by the Cullens and so protected from almost all harm, I developed an immunity to anything that could hurt me." I said, shrugging. "That is the most impractical thing I have ever heard." Elphaba said. I nodded and said, "The others think it's a little crazy too, but the only other theory is that the milk flowers, instead of affecting my ability to walk, affected me in a much more dangerous or in a better way than they affected Nessa." "Who came up with that theory, because it sounds much more logical than the first?" Elphaba asked. "Esme, along with Eleazar, came up with the second theory." I informed my older sister. She nodded and I said, "I'll go—I can see that you wish to be alone—I just wanted to tell you that I was immune to your powers was all."

Elphaba watched me leave and then she began to sing, a very sad song about herself and Fiyero.

_"HANDS TOUCH, EYES MEET. SUDDEN SILENCE, SUDDEN HEAT. HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL. HE COULD BE THAT BOY, BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T DREAM TOO FAR. DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF WHO YOU ARE. DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY. HE COULD BE THAT BOY. I'M NOT THAT GIRL. EV'RY SO OFTEN WE LONG TO STEAL TO THE LAND OF WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN, BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN. BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB. SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM. GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL—THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE AND HEAVEN KNOWS, I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T WISH. DON'T WISH START. WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART. THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW. HE LOVES HER SO. I'M NOT THAT GIRL..."_

After I returned to the room, I decided I wanted to have a girls' night out—I'd bring Galinda and Elphaba with me. Just where would we go? We couldn't go to the beach, because there was no way I was dealing with Leah, and I really wanted to avoid Sam's pack—they—Paul, really—just complained about me stinking like the Cullens. When Galinda and Elphaba entered the room, I grinned at them and said, "Elphaba, Galinda, I was thinking I could really use a girls' night out—I could take you to Anchorage—we could see a movie, go out to eat, maybe do some shopping, and then visit my cousins up in Denali—Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar."

Elphaba nodded and asked, "What about Nessa?" I sighed and said, "The only way we could bring her would if I took the truck—it could carry her wheelchair in the back and I don't think either of you want to be stuck sitting in the back too." Galinda nodded and I said, "Okay, we leave at seven." "Besides, I want to get Nessa a present and if she's there, we'd have to ditch her—I don't want Frexspar shooting me for leaving his precious little Nessa behind." Elphaba watched my face changing from a smile to a scowl. "Let's go, as soon as Galinda's ready," Elphaba suggested. I nodded and that night, we all left Shiz.


	14. Girls' Night and Nearly Dying

When we neared Anchorage, I heard a faint buzzing sound. I pulled the car over and ordered, "Galinda, please hand me my phone, will you? It's in the glove compartment." She handed me the phone and Eleazar said, "Hello? Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen?" "Yes, Eleazar? What is it?" I asked. "Newborns—we need your help." He hissed into the phone. I nodded—knowing he meant they needed me to pull a third wife stunt—stab myself and get blood visible to the army—and, after hanging up, I reached over and drew the pocket knife out of the glove compartment. After I shoved it into my pocket, I drove quickly to the clearing where the family also played baseball—there was one near Denali—where we were headed—and one near Forks.

As I got closer to the baseball clearing, I hissed, "Galinda, Elphaba, no matter what happens now—neither of you can be seen. They must think I've come alone—no one in my family would approve how much danger I'm putting the two of you in, by even bringing you. I will come back, but I might get hurt—there's no guarantee that I won't be harmed. I'll do my best to keep myself safe, I promise."

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at Shiz

_Nessa's POv_

I wondered where my two sisters were—especially my twin—she'd been blocking me out for a long time—it wasn't like her. I closed my eyes and tried again to enter her thoughts. I suddenly heard a voice and jumped, because it was not coming from far away—it was close. I blinked and saw Madame Morrible looking concerned.

"Yes, Madame?" I asked. "Is something wrong?" "No," she said. "Is something wrong?" she asked me. I shook my head and I said, "I'm worried about my sisters," I suddenly found myself confessing. "Sisters?" Madame Morrible repeated. "I know Miss Elphaba is your sister..." I interrupted her then. "I know, but I have a twin—Miss Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen—she's my other sister and she's been blocking me out for a long time—normally, she only blocks me for short periods of time." Madame Morrible nodded and said, "I'm sure she's fine." "You're probably right," I said, wheeling out the door to go join Boq and Fiyero.

_

* * *

_

__

Meanwhile in Denali

_Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen's POV_

I'd reached the clearing safely and leaped out of the car. Elphaba stared in horror as I walked toward the newborns, holding my pocket knife like I intended to stab one of them. They all rolled their eyes and Eleazar hissed, "Garrett hold you breath and be prepared. Everyone else, get ready." I turned suddenly, smiled at Elphaba, and then as both Elphaba and Galinda watched in horror, I slammed the knife directly into my stomach, doubling over immediately.

Elphaba screamed, "Madison!" Tears streamed down her face, as Galinda fainted from the shock of what I had done, and the Denalis quickly destroyed the army. Then Elphaba ran from the car to me and I gasped out, "I thought I told you to stay in the car." "I can't." She told me. "Why would you do something so stupid?" she demanded. "They needed me," I told her. "My blood made it an easy victory—after this, it's the infirmary—I knew this was going to happen—I just needed a reason to come here—I'm sorry, to both of you. I'll make it up to you, tomorrow." She nodded and said, "After you've healed." I nodded and then was rushed to Shiz Infirmary.

_

* * *

_

__

Meanwhile back at Shiz

_Nessa's POV_

I was talking to Boq, when suddenly my stomach ached. I pulled away and doubled over. Fiyero ran over to us and yelled, "Boq? What happened to Nessa?" "I don't know!" he screamed back at Fiyero. I groaned and gasped, "Don't fight, guys." They looked at each other and took me to the infirmary. Hissing in pain, I choked out, "It's not me. It's my twin who's hurt. She's gotten hurt somehow—I don't know what happened."

They stared at me and I said, "Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen, Elphaba and Galinda's other roommate, is my twin. So, you have two of the three Thropp sisters rooming together." They nodded and Boq said, "Let's get to the infirmary."

* * *

_Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen_

I entered the infirmary, being carried by Elphaba. I was immediately rushed into surgery and I heard someone sigh. I tried to sit up and managed to mumble, "Carlisle?" He nodded and he asked, "Miss me?" I scowled weakly and he stitched up my injury, giving me a few blood transfusions. "You can leave now," he told me, a few hours later.

I found Elphaba and Nessarose sitting alone in the waiting room. I groaned. "Elphaba, Nessarose, I know you must be mad at me..." I began. "Mad?" Elphaba screamed at me. "Mad doesn't begin to cover it! You could have gotten yourself and Nessa killed! That was the stupidest thing you could have done! Don't you have any sense?"

"Fabala," Nessa said softly. Elphaba turned to our sister, who said, "Let me talk to our sister." She wheeled toward me and I hung my head, staring at the ground, ashamed. "Look at me," Nessa ordered. I raised my head and looked at her. "I'm not angry with you," she said softly. "I'm just upset that you would be so stupid. Don't do that again." I nodded and asked, "You won't tell Father, though, will you?" "No," she declared immediately. I smiled and I said, "Nessa, I've got an idea." "What?" she asked. "Well, I want to take you and Elphaba and Galinda and Fiyero and Boq to First Beach in La Push. I figured you wouldn't want to come by yourself—I'd have to bring my truck—yes, I have two cars—so we could get your wheelchair, so I'd drop Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero off at the line, and then get the truck and get you and Boq. You'd ride in front with me and Boq would ride in the back with the wheelchair. Of course, you'd have to deal with slow travel—and I mean slow travel—if you don't mind." Nessa nodded and I said, "You'd better get back to your room—I'll go with you."

Elphaba followed sullenly and I asked, "Galinda? Is she okay?" Elphaba nodded and said, "She's waiting for us in the room." I nodded weakly—I was in for it now. I gulped nervously. I was scared again.

We entered the room and Elphaba snarled, "What were you thinking?" I backed away from her, frightened, cringing into Galinda. Galinda hugged me and said, "I was scared that you were going to die." I laughed harshly and said, "Galinda, don't you know anything? I'm not the first person to pull a stunt like that." "What?" They both asked. I nodded and said, "Yep. The first was the third wife of Taha Aki—who died to save her people—and the second was Bella Swan, who survived as you can clearly see—Emmett's twin—before I was born and maybe after you were born, Elphaba and Galinda." They nodded and Galinda hugged me again. I hugged her back and she begged, "Promise me you won't do anything like that again." "I won't," I promised. "My hero days are done." Galinda smiled at me.

Elphaba glared at me and snapped, "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night, Miss Madison Tiffany-Crystal Thropp Cullen." I nodded, knowing she was still mad at me for what I had done, and I deserved it. I suddenly realized I had no way of knowing if Elphaba wouldn't write to Father.


	15. The Letter of Death

I laid down on my bed and suddenly turned to face Elphaba's bed. She wasn't in it. I scanned the room, and saw her at her desk. I heard her reading something—clearly not her notes—it was definitely a letter to someone—suddenly I realized that it was a letter to Father.

_"My dear Father, There has been some trouble here at Shiz. Nessa is fine—it's your other daughter—not me—the third one. She has done something so terrible and wrong and awful—there's just not a word to describe what she's done. She said she was taking our roommate, Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, and myself out for a girls' night out. She got a phone call and raced for some clearing in the middle of nowhere. When she got out of the car, she walked toward a large group of people—there were twenty or thirty people in the group. She suddenly stabbed herself in the stomach and could have died. She nearly got herself killed and Nessarose could have died. Father, I'm asking you to come here and lecture here on the sheer stupidity of her stunt. She needs to be punished. Your ever respectful daughter, Elphaba Thropp Third Descending."_

Tears streaming down my face, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep—I was doomed—Frexspar would shoot me. I sat up and crept to my closet. I quickly changed and snuck out to my car. Closing my eyes, I muttered, "Next stop, Volterra. I've got to tell Aro right away." As I went to start my car, nothing happened. I tried again. Finally, I groaned and when I saw Alice, I snapped, "Put my car back together." She shook her head and said, "You need to stop spending so much time in the mythical world, sis—it will kill you." "Yeah, well, so will Frexspar," I shot back. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I heard Elphaba reading a letter to him, explaining what I'd done—you saw—in Denali and if he gets that letter, he'll come and murder me, right?" "Wrong," Alice informed me. "Grounded for life," she corrected me.

Then she paused and I stared at her. "There's more, isn't there?" I asked. She nodded and I demanded, "What is it, Alice?" "You'll also be forbidden from associating with any of us—Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Quil, Claire, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, Embry, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, me, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Renata, Heidi, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Corin, and..." Tears streaming down my face, I finished her list. "And Alistair." I climbed out of the car, and walked away slowly, but only made it a few feet away.

After I left the car, Alice said, "I'll put your car back together tomorrow morning." I nodded, and sat on the ground, thinking for a few minutes. Suddenly, I sprang to my feet and stormed to Madame Morrible's room. "May I speak to Nessarose?" I asked, tense and angry at Elphaba. "Of course," Madame Morrible said. "Nessa, what is Elphaba's middle name?" I asked my sister, after nodding a quick greeting. "Maeline," she answered. "Thank you," I said shortly. I left Madame Morrible's room with a quick wave goodbye.

"Elphaba Maeline Thropp Third Descending!" I snarled at my sister. Elphaba spun and stared at me standing in the doorway looking furious. "Do you need help with your homework?" she asked, first assuming that's what I wanted. "No!" I snarled at her. "What's wrong, then?" she asked, uncertainly. "What's wrong?" I screamed. "What's wrong? I hope you're happy, sister! When I suffer forever, I hope you suffer from guilt! If you send that letter, I lose everything—I lose my future—even if I can see it!" Waking up, Galinda groaned and said, "Elphie, Maddie, don't fight." I glared at her and snarled, "Stay out of this, Galinda! This is between me and my sister!" Galinda nodded and Elphaba said, "Apologize to Galinda! Now!" "No!" I snarled. We glared at each other and I snarled, "I'm not sticking around in this room if you're going to be a jerk, Elphaba!" I glared at Elphaba and snapped, "Elphaba, you send that letter that you just wrote, and the Cullens—all of them—except for me—will have to leave town and they'll take Alistair with them and I'll never see any of them again and I'll go insane and I'll be stupid and I'll deliberately be doing reckless things, but it's your choice."

I stormed out and went straight to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and I asked, "Can I sleep on the floor here tonight—I can't stay with Elphaba and Galinda." She nodded and said, "Only if I get to give you a makeover." "Sure, sure, Alice," I mumbled.

The next day, Alice gave me my makeover and I hissed, "Galinda, can I talk to you?" "Sure, Maddie," she said. "It's just that, well, I'm sorry about snapping at you last night. I didn't mean it, I was just really mad at Elphaba and I let my anger at her lash out at you. I'm sorry." "It's fine," she said. "Why are you mad at Elphie, anyway?" I glanced around and grabbed her wrist and led her to my car. I sat in the driver's seat and she sat in the passenger seat. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked. I shook my head and said, "No—I don't want Elphaba to hear what I'm saying." I leaned over and began to whisper in Galinda's ear. "Last night, I was pretending to sleep and I heard Elphaba reading a letter she'd written to Father—it was about my stunt in Denali. If Frexspar gets that letter, I will die. He'll come here and ground me for life, but that's not the worst part." "It isn't?" Galinda asked, unable to imagine anything worse than being grounded for life. "No, it isn't. I won't be allowed to associate with any of my friends and family—Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Collin, Brady, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Renata, Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Corin, and Alistair—we rarely see each other as it is—he very much flies solo and he has very few friends—Carlisle's one of his only friends and no love for authority—human or otherwise—he's never gonna settle down, so when we are together, Carlisle and Esme are always careful so I don't get hurt—being separated from the last person in the list will hurt like crazy and it will be night and day of the living dead in the room—nightmares every night—I've heard Bella's story and I know what will happen if Alistair and I are forbidden from contact—it will be all Elphaba's fault for sending that letter," I informed Galinda. She nodded and hunted down Elphaba.

_

* * *

_

Galinda's POV

"Elphie!" I whined. "That letter you wrote last night—you have to destroy it—that might get your sister not to be so mad at you," I told my green-skinned best friend. Elphaba rolled her eyes and said, "She needs to be punished." "We can punish her, somehow, without her suffering—she will die if you send that letter." "Yeah right," she scoffed. "No, it's true—her very words were—'If Frexspar gets that letter, I will die.'" I insisted. "Why?" "She'll be separated from those closest to her heart—Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Collin, Brady, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Aro, Sulpicia, Cauis, Athenodora Marcus, Renata, Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Corin, and Alistair. The worst one for her to be separated from is Alistair—that is what would kill her—being separated from Alistair apparently that's what happened to Bella, too." Elphaba nodded and walked over to her desk. Grabbing the letter, she said, "Get my sister in here—I'll let her destroy it." I grinned and skipped to the door intending to go in search of Madison, just as she walked into the room.

_

* * *

_

Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen's POV

I faced Elphaba and dully asked, "What is it?" She handed me the letter and said, "I didn't think about how much I would hurt you if I sent this letter—so to be fair—and since I was going to send it with the next letter I wrote to him, I'll let you rip it apart." I grinned and, but before ripping apart the note, I made sure it was the letter. I tore the letter apart and, after throwing it away, I hugged her and said, "Thank you so much for not sending that letter." She nodded and hugged me back. "So, are we going to go to La Push tomorrow or what?" Elphaba asked. I shrugged and said, "I'll have Alice check the weather in Forks—we're not going when it's raining, because it would be boring—we'd spend the whole time inside." Elphaba and Galinda both nodded silently.


	16. La Push Vacation

I skipped off in search of Alice. When I found her, she said, "Hey, Madison. What is it?" I grinned at my "twin" and asked, "Can you check the weather in Forks and La Push for me? I'm planning to take Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, and Fiyero with me down to First Beach, La Push, and we'll visit Emily and Rachel and Kim and Claire as well. Sam's pack won't stare at Elphaba, because I'll call Emily and have her warn Sam and make sure she tells him to tell his pack not to stare and that Quil gets the message not to stare as well—the other wolves who've imprinted can tell their mates." Alice nodded and said, "Rainy in the morning, sunny all afternoon." I nodded and rejoined Elphaba and Galinda.

"Okay, guys," I called. "The trip is on—I'll go tell Nessa, but I'll have to call Emily before we go—give her the heads-up to not stare at anyone in the group." Elphaba nodded and Galinda asked, "Is Biq coming?" "Boq!" Elphaba and I both said at the same time. I smirked suddenly and said, "Elphaba care to tell Galinda how we're getting Boq to La Push?" She snickered and whispered something into the blonde's ear, who raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged innocently.

I ran off to talk to Nessa and Boq. I grinned when I found the two of them laughing together. "Hey, Nessa. Hey, Boq," I called. "Hey, Madison," they both greeted me. I grinned and said, "Okay, well, guys, I'm planning a trip to La Push and I was wondering if you'd come with me? I'll have to bring the two of you second—I'll drop Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero off at the line—Sam should meet us and he'll take the three of them to Emily's—we'll chill there for a few hours or till it's sunny. You two get to ride in the truck." Boq said, "Sure, I'll bring Nessa out to the parking lot, tomorrow at..." "Ten," I said hastily. Galinda and Fiyero had to be ready by nine.

I then got in my car and quickly called Emily. "Hello?" I asked, wary. "Hello?" I heard someone ask into the phone. "May I speak to Emily? It's Madison Tiffany-Crystal Cullen," I said. Emily took the phone and said, "So, what's up, vampire girl?" "Not much, wolf girl." I shot back. Emily nodded and asked, "What is it?" I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Emily, I'm bringing some of my friends and my two sisters I referred to in my last letter to you from Shiz to La Push—Elphaba, Galinda, Nessarose—call her Nessa—Boq, and Fiyero." "Anyway, the reason I'm calling was to ask if you could give Sam and the rest of his pack and Quil the heads-up to stare at Elphaba, even though she's, well, she's green," I blurted out quickly. Emily grinned and said, "Sure. They'll be here soon anyway—I'll tell them as soon as they arrive." I grinned and said, "Thanks. See ya tomorrow." "Yeah, whatever, vampire girl," she said laughingly. "Right, wolf girl," I shot back, hanging up.

The next day, I took Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero with me to the line. I grinned and waved at Sam and said, "Okay, can you wait for me to get Nessa and Boq—we'll follow you in the truck, so drive slowly." He nodded and turning to Elphaba, I shrugged and said, "I've never been to Emily's that often—I don't know how to get there." She nodded and Galinda and Fiyero all joined Sam. I climbed in the truck and I returned to Shiz.

"Hey, guys," I said, waving to Boq and Nessa. Nessa grinned at me and I carefully loaded her into the passenger seat. Boq looked at me and asked, "Where I am sitting?" Nessa placed her hand over her mouth and I said, "Load the wheelchair—you're riding in the back." He glared at me and Nessa grinned at me again. I returned to La Push and Sam carefully led the way to Emily's house.

When we arrived, Claire was the first person we saw. I waved to her and she ran and hid from Elphaba. I groaned and asked, "Hey, wolf girl, did Claire watch _The Wizard of Oz_, again?" "Yes, she did, vampire girl." Emily shot back. I grinned and said, "Okay, Elphaba, and Nessa, don't feel bad, but Claire's gonna be scared of you." "Why?" Elphaba asked. "We're not_ that_ scary," Nessa said. I nodded and said, "Movie time." "Oh, and if you have nightmares, not my fault." I added. We all sat down and watched _The Wizard of Oz_, and Nessa was crying by the time the house fell on her, Fiyero hugging Galinda, who kept getting scared whenever the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and Elphaba was shocked at how mean she was. Boq was more interested in his axe. While everyone else was watching the movie, I shot dagger glares at Emily.

After the others finished watching the movie, we all went to the beach. I grinned and said, "So, what did ya think of the movie?" "It's scary," Nessa cried. "I die and Fabala died and Glinda's hair _is_ red. Galinda does not have red hair." "Yeah, I don't have red hair—my hair is blonde." Galinda said angrily. "I get an axe," Boq said stupidly. Elphaba scowled and said, "I am not that mean. And the Scarecrow is scarily a lot like Fiyero—brainless and completely clueless at times, but although incredibly intelligent at times as well."

I laughed and we sat around a small driftwood fire I'd started. I took Nessa and Boq back to Shiz at six and brought the truck back and loaded Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero back into the car and took them back to Shiz.


	17. The Night After

That night, Elphaba asked, "Why didn't anyone stare at me today? I liked it, but I was wondering why." I sighed and said, "I called Emily before we left—I knew the staring bothered you, Elphaba—you made it a little obvious our first day here—and so that no one in La Push stared at you, I told Emily to tell Sam and he told his friends and Quil and I think Sam's word is, in a sense, law." Galinda and Elphaba nodded and then Galinda asked, "Why you were glaring at Emily?" "Yeah," Elphaba seconded. "You said she was nice." I sighed and said, "She is, she really is. It's just that when we first met I didn't know anything about the mythical world surrounding the human world—now I do—and things have changed. Her fiancé is a wolf and my family are the cold ones and I'm dating one of them—one of the cold ones—making me a 'leech-lover' and so, wolf girls and vampire girls just don't get along—actually, we pretend to not get along when we're really good friends." They nodded silently.

Then I said, "So, what did you think of the movie?" Elphaba scowled and muttered, "I hated it—I'm a total jerk, and I threaten Glinda—who strangely reminds of Galinda—not sure why yet—and Galinda's my best friend so would I threaten her? It's just not nice." Galinda frowned and said, "They made Elphie be really mean—and Nessa got crushed by a house—and Boq got an axe—that kinda scares me—and Fiyero's just out there." I laughed and said, "So I take it neither of you liked it?" "Right," Elphaba and Galinda said at the same time. I grinned and Galinda yawned and said, "Good night, Elphie. Good night, Maddie." "Good night, Galinda," Elphaba and I said. "Good night, Elphaba," I whispered. "Good night, Madison," Elphaba whispered back.


	18. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	19. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
